


Holding Hands

by LittleWritings



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWritings/pseuds/LittleWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delia and Fen hold hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

Fenris lingered outside the doorway of the Hawke Estate, trying to find the courage to knock. Was it too soon? He wanted to allow her space, but after an hour of prowling his mansion he still felt the unshakeable need to see her. She shouldn’t be alone, not after the events in Darktown. Not after losing her mother. So he knocked, finally. The least he could do was offer her company. She could always turn him away.  
Bodhan cracked the door open, his eyes wary and sad. “Master Fenris.” It was a statement whose tone Fenris wasn’t sure how to interpret. Bodhan didn’t open the door any farther and Fenris shifted his weight from foot to foot, fighting the urge to push past the dwarf. He needed to be level headed, for everyone involved.  
“Is,” his throat was dry “is Hawke available?” He licked his lips and waited, trying to focus on anything but the apprehension crawling in his chest. What if she doesn’t want to see me? The dwarf before him was silent, eyes narrowed as if he were assessing Fenris for a threat. He supposed Bodhan’s caution was warranted, the last time he’d been to the estate he’d left Hawke in pieces, something she had just recovered from before the terrible mess with her mother.  
“Please.” Fenris’s voice was quieter than he expected. “I don’t think she should be alone tonight.”  
“She’s not alone, we’re here.” Bodhan was indignant, standing up straighter and puffing out his chest. Fenris was silent, not sure of how to respond. It was true, Hawke was never truly alone in her estate. But it didn’t change the fact that he felt that he needed to be there for her, be there with her. The door creaked as Bodhan opened it a little wider, his shoulders slouching.  
“She’s been in her room since she returned. She went straight to her room and locked the door. She didn’t speak a word to anyone” Fenris squeezed through the door, pausing next to Bodhan to rest a hand on his shoulder. The elf felt awkward, he had little experience comforting others.  
“Thank you.” He moved past the dwarf and quickly made his way up the stairs, his thoughts jumbling together and all vying for attention at once. He still wasn’t sure he was doing the right thing, but he couldn’t turn back now. He found himself in front of Hawke’s bedroom door faster than he expected and he came to halt. He lifted a hand to open the door but hesitated again, though for significantly less time than before. She was right there on the other side of the door… She needed him. He took a deep breath as he rested a hand on the door knob, exhaling as he eased the door open.  
Hawke was seated on the bed, staring at her knees. She didn’t look up when Fenris entered. The silence was heavy, he felt the need to fill it.  
“I don’t know what to say… But I am here.” Inadequate. He should’ve said more. But Hawke looked up after he spoke, her gaze pained.  
“Just say something. Anything.” Simple and to the point. That he could oblige. He came closer, gently, as if she might break or disappear if he moved too quickly.  
“They say death is only a journey. Does that help?” He truly didn’t know, he had no idea how these sorts of things went.  
“I suppose they say you go back to the Maker when you die.” She seemed bitter. Fenris knew all too well how that felt, though he wasn’t sure which “they” she was angry at.  
“I’ve heard that too. To be honest, I don’t see much point in filling these moments with empty talk.” He sat next to her and reached for her hand unconsciously, giving it a squeeze. Hawke sniffled, her face twisting. Fenris felt himself tense as she listed to the side, her face connecting with his shoulder as a sob filled the room. He pressed his lips into a thin line, closing his eyes. He shifted to embrace her with his other arm, her face sliding from his shoulder to his chest, her breath hitching. He pulled her tight to his chest, resting a cheek on her head. He brushed his thumb across her knuckles and whispered, “I am here, Delia. For as long as you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from the lovely Writers of Thedas blog (writersofthedas.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
